saga_of_thomas_canefandomcom-20200214-history
Saga of Thomas Cane
The Saga of Thomas Cane is a series of books about a team of kids known as The Protectors who fight to save their planet from the aliens who either wish to breed and advance their DNA, Enslave them or just butcher the entire human race because of Earth's location in the Galaxy while also dealing with , Past mishaps and all other problems that they accidently create along the way. Plot Strike the Heart Strike the Heart is set in the year during the growing tensions between Tom and his which ultimately turns the majority of the team against Geoff causing his removal from the position of leader of the Protectors. Ashes Ashes spans two separate sections of the team's history and acts as a direct prequel to and an indirect prequel to Hell on Earth: #The first section spans the team's fight in the future and slow realisation that fighting in the future is a fools game. Characters and events from this section affect the events of Hell on Earth; #The second section take place about seven years after the first finishes and spans the next five and a half years leading up to The Beginning. In Tom works from the year 3000 while Emily and others work in 2010. The two teams are forced to save themselves before they even get the chance to attempt to save the planet. Covenant Invasion of Earth 17 The Covenant Invasion of Earth Series follows the adventures of The Protectors of Universe 17 as they attempt to save themselves and their families from an alien Invasion. It eventually links up with the main saga when Tom crashes through in his ship after the Portal malfunctions. It is revealed in the chapter that the Protectors lost their powers when a Zoombian mole destroyed the house, and with it the power core. Universe 18 and NCIS Tom of Universe 18 is taken from one extreme to another as he accidently kills Leanne before he has to begin to work harder than ever for NCIS in an attempt to bring down The English Terrorists, Parsa's Cell and The Inisde-Out Killers. Eventually Tom, at the cost of most of what he holds dear manages to deal costly blows to his enemies and learns that everything he has worked to counter has an unseen link that he must work to destroy or lose everything. Characters Main Characters * / Dr. Davis (69/147) * (47/147) * Molly (44/147) * (42/147) * (42/147) * Naomi (40/147) * Thomas Taylor Cane (22/147) * Emma Jackson (22/147) * (13/147) * (13/147) * Erin Potato (9/147) * Darren Jenkins (9/147) * Leanne Jackson (8/147) * Josie Jackson (8/147) * Vicky Mary Smith (8/147) * Edward Armstrong (8/147) * Freddie (7/147) * Lisa (7/147) * Ralph Sofa (6/147) * Bobby (6/147) * Thomas Max Cane (5/147) * Cameron Joseph Jakes (5/147) * Emily Jenny Rose (5/147) * Jacob Larry Penguin (4/147) Recurring Characters * Robo Myles (10/147) * Jason Polly (8/147) * Dudley (8/147) * Benjie Emily Rachel Polly (7/147) * Hulo Romeo Morgan (6/147) * Johnny Doppy (6/147) * Felix (6/147) * Amber (5/147 * Robo Sam (5/147) * Anthony McNeil (5/147) * Theodore Apple (5/147) * Angee (4/147) * Marcus (4/147) * Mia Murphy (4/147) † * Connie Murphy (3/147) * Anna (3/147) * Jasmine Zhang (3/147) * Gary Rose (2/147) * Robo Marshal (2/147) * Amanda (1/147) * Maddi (1/147) Guest Characters * Erin's Father (5/147) † * Mr Yumi (3/147) † * Vicky's Mother (3/147) * Clive Smith (3/147) * Leanne's Mother (3/147) * Leanne's Father (3/147) * Erin's Mother (1/147) * Tom's Mother (1/147) :Note 1: - † denotes a character who either dies in the series or who was dead beforehand and appeared in at some point via alternate methods :Note 2: - (N/M) N means Number of Appearances. M means Total Number of Chapters in the series. :Note 3: - ¶ denotes that they were seen in a picture in the chapters listed. :Note 4: - ± denotes that they appear as a body only. :Note 5: - ≠ denotes that they appear in a Dream in the listed chapters. :Note 6: - ≈ denotes that they have a voice only role in the listed chapter *''' Ollie appears as a main character in Ashes from Alone to Material *''' Ralph appears as a main character in The Beginning from Ambush to Water. *''' Naomi appears as a main character in Ashes from History to Birth }} Category:The Beginning Category:The Saga of Thomas Cane